gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Serpent
'History' The details of The Serpent's past are sketchy at best. What is known however, is very interesting, though no one is sure how much of it is myth and how much is fact; he was born as the son of a British Noble, who's name is unknown. At a young age he enrolled in the Royal Navy, spent 3 years rising through the ranks, until he earned the status of a dragoon boss. During his years in the navy he became a master of of the sword and firearm. The EITC noticed his progress and he was invited to train with the EITC. There, he mastered the dagger, and became a very lethal assassin. He stayed with the EITC for a long time, becoming a battle hardened soldier. Lord Cutler Becket himself ordered The Serpent (though that was not his name at the time) to raid a small pirate haven on Padres del Fuego, now known as las Pulgas. The Serpent and his men sacked the town, though in the midst of battle The Serpent found a family, hiding in their home; The man stepped up to defend his family, The Serpent raised his sword, and stabbed the two EITC men he was with. He told the family to get out while they still could and they did. The Serpent faked his own death, stole a sloop and made for port royal. There, he took on a new identity as The Serpent, bought new clothes and weapons, only to be captured by the navy and thrown in jail on an island known as the Rambleshack. There he met Captain Jack Sparrow, and his adventures truly began. 'Privateer' Later, The Serpent would end up stranded on Ile D'etable de Porc (don't ask its a long story). There, he took on an incredibly long series of quests to become a French Privateer. He now proudly wears Fleur de Lis tattoos on his chest and arms. 'EITC and Royal Navy' Having served in both the Navy and The EITC, he knows how to blend in amongst them. The Serpent has Navy and EITC disguises, and maintains Identities in both, though his loyalties lye with Pirates and the French. 'Stats' Notoriety Level:42 Guild: Proud officer in Hefe's Angels Favorite server: Cozila Cutlass: lv. 30 (mastered) Firearms: lv. 30 (mastered) Voodoo doll: lv. 20 Dagger: lv. 24 (working on that) Grenade: lv. 10 Staff: lv. 16 Sailing: lv. 26 Cannon: lv. 18 Potions: lv. 20 (mastered) 'Weapons' Blades: Broadsword: Bejeweled broadsword (famed) Cutlass: Bloodfire cutlass (famed), Sabre: Duelist's sabre (rare) Dagger: War Dagger (common) Throwing Knives: Fine throwing knives (common) Firearms: (note: all of my firearms are famed) Single-shot Pistol: Bush Master pistol (famed) Repeater Pistol: Fullmoon Special Repeater (famed) Blunderbuss: Grand blunderbuss (famed) Musket: Sacred musket (famed, best musket in the game) Bayonet: Corsair's Bayonet (famed, best bayonet in the game) Voodoo: Mojo Doll: Occult doll (famed) Bane Doll: Carrion doll (rare) Sprit Doll: Far Binder doll (rare) Staff: Skeletal Staff (common) Sailing Items: Lucky Charm (Famed) Freebooter's Sea Chart (rare) 'Ships' Lightning Serpent (War Frigate) Wicked Serpent (War Galleon) Midnight Serpent (War Sloop) 'Achievements ' Strongest Enemy defeated alone: lv. 50 thrall captain Strongest boss defeated alone: Lv. 40 Devil Root (Twisted Stump Boss) Best weapon owned: Full moon special Repeater 'Where To find Him' That task is easier said then done though you'd be most likely to find him either (most likely on the Cozila server: On one of his ships or At General Darkhart, looking for weapons or On Isla Tormenta, looking for weapons or At Kingshead, spying on the Navy and EITC Category:Pirates